Distributed sensing systems require a multi-spectral sensor array (i.e. a multi-spectral sensor aperture array) that is distributed on a platform of a vehicle. Due to the number of sensors (i.e. sensor apertures) required on the platform, typical integration techniques will not suffice because they are not conformal to the vehicle (e.g., the sensor array adds drag to vehicle) nor integrated into the vehicle's structure (e.g., the sensor array consumes excessive volume).
Currently, multi-spectral sensor arrays are typically assembled into a rigid structure (e.g., a pod or turret). This structure is then integrated onto the platform of a vehicle. The drawbacks to this design are that (1) the structure (and sensors) typically protrudes into the airstream, which creates drag for the vehicle; and (2) the structure is inefficient to form a distributed sensing array on the platform. As such, there is need for an improved multi-spectral sensing array design.